<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Bonfire by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880217">Christmas Bonfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucia Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione shows her husband Sheev Palpatine some of Earths' festive customs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Hermione's Holiday Hideway fic fest. I received Lapland, Finland and St. Lucia Day to go along with the one shot and this is how I interpreted the story. Many thanks to my beta and alpha: Remarkable1 and Sonnenflower for looking the fic over for me!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheev was impressed at the hotel Hermione had reserved for them for Lucia Day.  He was really intrigued, learning about Earth customs, and as she had helped him to blend when they first arrived on her planet in a concealed shuttle.  He wasn’t too sure about it at first, when she first suggested they should visit Earth together. Once there, he immersed himself in the customs of various cultures.</p><p>They hid their lightsabers <i>just</i> in case either of them sensed danger and needed to access them quickly.</p><p>Following the bellhop to their reserved suite on the top floor. Sheev was in awe of the luxuriousness of the five-star hotel, and the many amenities on offer. </p><p>“Exactly how are we paying for this, Darling?” he whispered in her ear softly, gripping her hand gently.</p><p>She smiled coyly at her husband, “An old friend owed me a life debt. It's his way of giving thanks.”</p><p>“Are we going to meet this mysterious benefactor?”  Sheev asked softly, watching her take their clothes out of the suitcases.</p><p>“Yes, Dearest, he has agreed to meet us before Lucia Day. He acquired this room because of the Floo network being attached to it. It’s rare to find one hooked up to accommodations as much as these, much less secure reservations.” Hermione waved her hand towards the roaring fireplace.</p><p>Sheev studied the fireplace as his interest was piqued by how wizards travel. He watched the flame turn from a bright orange to green. “Hermione is he coming now or are you expecting someone else?”</p><p>Hermione heard the uncertainness in her husband's voice and turned around. </p><p>They waited a few minutes when out stepped Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa smiled warmly at Hermione and hugged her. “We were worried sick about you! I’m glad you have made it back home safely.”</p><p>Hermione hugged Narcissa and Lucius then turned to introduce her husband. “Sheev, this is Lord and Lady Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, my husband Lord Sheev Palpatine.”</p><p>Sheev bowed as he felt the power the couple exude from being near him. “A pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for this magnificent room.”</p><p>“It was no problem at all! Our room is next door. Cissy insisted upon taking an extended holiday.”</p><p>“Are there any festivities that interest you, Lord Sheev?” Narcissa eyed the Supreme Chancellor up and down.</p><p>“The Bonfire ritual i think. We’ll probably tour the sites in the morning. It was a long trip from Coruscant to here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lucius! I’ve made the room soundproof and spy proof,”Hermione reassures a nervous Lucius. </p><p>Lucius was worried more for Palpatine’s safety than anyone else. <i>He does look like a human, and Hermione did a great job with his wardrobe. I just hope they don’t get caught. </i></p><p>“Anything we should be concerned about, Lucius?” Hermione asked worriedly. She feared that they might have been detected.</p><p>“I know you, my dear, I'm confident you can cover your tracks well. We’ll leave you two to get settled in.” Lucius shook Sheev’s hand and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Narcissa grasped Sheev’s hand and hugged Hermione goodbye.</p><p>After they left, Hermione noticed the worried look on Sheev’s face. She laid her hand on his cheek. “How would you like to take a nice, relaxing bath in the hot tub?”</p><p>Hermione grabbed his hand gently, leading him to the sunken hot tub.</p><p>Sheev relaxed as he smelled the warm lavender water bath. “After a long travel, a nice relaxing bath sounds nice.”</p><p>Hermione had already stripped and was in the water while  listening to her husband's musing. She eyed him hungrily as he undressed slowly, before easing himself in the water to join her.</p><p>“You're right, my Darling, I needed this to soothe my frayed nerves. Running a senate isn’t easy.” He sighed as she snuggled up to him.</p><p>“Then why don’t you retire? I fear for your life every day. If they only knew who you really are….” Her voice drifted off as he kissed her soundly. Hermione’s arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his.</p><p>When he broke the kiss Sheev spied the pout Hermione was giving him and sighed. “Bath first, rest, and then bonfire.”</p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement as they bathed. </p><p>After the sensual bath they dressed in comfortable pajamas and ate a delicious meal the maid had brought up while they were in their bath.</p><p>“This food is exquisite,” Sheev praised as he ate his grilled chicken with relish. He didn’t realize how starved he was. He savored the flavor of the red wine. The Lord also made a mental note to buy some bottles of the very same wine to take back with them.</p><p>Hermione finished eating and drinking as she wiped her mouth. She found the pamphlet and looked for the time when the bonfire starts. “Dear, let's get dressed and go to the bonfire at 10 pm tonight. We can sleep in tomorrow morning. The main festival doesn't start till after noon.”</p><p>Sheev yawned and stretched, his belly full of food and was making him sleepy. “Alright, Hermione, we can go for a couple of hours. I am exhausted.”</p><p>Hermione could tell how tired he was as his eyes started to droop. With a wave of her hand she transfigured their clothing into warm jackets, pants and toboggans. “I'm sure the cold air will rejuvenate us.”</p><p>Once at the bonfire site, Sheev found a good place for them to watch as they sat down in chairs, bundled up, waiting for them to light the bonfire.</p><p>The mayor of Lapland spoke a few words about Lucia Day before igniting the dry wood.</p><p>Sheev watched the whole ceremony, intrigued , and wondered what else Lucia Day was known for.  </p><p>The native dancers were dressed in the traditional clothing as they danced around the bonfire while guests watched on.</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me how bonfires are back home,” Hermione suggested softly,  as she laid her head on Sheev’s shoulder.</p><p>Sheev smiled as he made mental notes in his head. He made a promise to himself to take her back to Naboo.</p><p>Back at the hotel room…</p><p>Hermione pulled the covers back while waiting patiently for her husband to come out of the bathroom, </p><p> </p><p>Sheev felt refreshed when he walked out seeing Hermione wearing his deep burgundy pajama shirt. “That was really amazing to watch, Hermione. I am very keen on tomorrow's festivities.”</p><p>“Then love, let's get a good night's rest, and happy Lucia Day!” Hermione kissed Sheev good night as they settled in for warm, comfortable rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>